Glance of true Love
by DazedAndLazy
Summary: As Ginny awakes she realizes her life may not be what she wants.


Chapter 1

As the night fades with the rise of the sun he rolls over and puts his arm around her. He slowly moves his finger tips down the side of her face and gently pulls her head up to meet his. He leans in and puts his ever so soft lips against hers. As her eyes open and a smile appear on her face he whispers to her "Good morning beautiful. How was your night?" She looks up at him and starts to speak, when the door flies open. "Hey hurry up and get dressed mother won't serve us until you two are down stairs." She laughs and he grunts. "Alright Ron we will be right down." Ron slams the door and you hear pounding footsteps headed back down. "Come on Harry you know he gets grumpy when he doesn't eat." They both laugh and then they get up and head down.

"Well good morning you two, did you sleep well?" Ms. Weasley asks as Harry and Ginny comes and sits at the table. "Yes ma'am. It was the best I slept since that battle." "Wow has it been that long Harry? It's been about 2 ½ years." Ginny commented to Harry. Harry bows his head and nods. "It's just hard to think every lost their lives just to save me, I wish there could have been another way. If only we had a little more time to come up with something" "That's enough Harry. Don't live in the past. We did what we had to do. That's all." Ron speaks up and gives him a look as to say drop it. "Now now you both let's just eat and get to our chores and jobs." Ms. Weasley says.

After everyone eats they all rush off. Ginny and her mom sit at the table with a look on each other's face that shows they are glad to be alone finely. Molly turns and looks at the empty kitchen. Ginny ads to the look her mom has on her face. "Yep they left everything for us to do. Typical of all those men. Cant lend a hand" and Molly adds "or lift a finger" "to help us out." "It's okay dear. It's just part of life and you will get used to it." And she laughs. Ginny rolls her eyes and gets to cleaning up after the guys.

While Ginny and her mom clean she starts to think "is this what I want in life. To clean up after everyone and be left alone." But what she doesn't realize is she said it out loud. Molly over hears it and calls Ginny to come sit next to her so they could talk. "What's wrong honey?" "Nothing much I was just thinking out loud." "It doesn't sound like nothing. You can always talk to me you know." Ginny's eyes start to tear up. And she grabs her mom. "Come on dear. What can I help you with? I'm not just here to clean up after everyone. I can listen and do other stuff as well." Ms. Weasley says with a soft laugh. "That's it mom. I don't just want to clean up after people. I want to be useful and be respected. I want to go places and see different things. I don't just want to be lock down in one spot." "You don't have to be in one spot I'm sure you and Harry won't stay here all your life" Molly said with a smirk. "NO! Mom that's not what I mean…." Ginny gets up and walks over to the door, opens it and then looks out. Molly can see that her daughter is fighting to keep tears back. "Then can you please tell me what's playing through your head. I could then understand and might be able to give advice honey." Ginny turns and looks at her mother. And then takes a deep breath. "I have been thinking about Harry and my relationship." "What's wrong Ginny? Has something happen?" "No everything is fine…. I guess…. I'm not sure I want to be with Harry. When he came to stay here and Hermione left. I started to think. Maybe I'm making a mistake with Harry." "I thought you loved him?" Molly asked with a confused look on her face. "I do love him. I just don't know if I'm in love with him. Things have changed and I don't know why." She closed her eyes and tears started to run down her face. She wrapped her arms around her mom and just let it out. Molly was so worried about her daughter. "Honey I know things are different but are you sure this is what you want. I will be here for whatever you choose. Just promise me you will think about things before leaping in a decision." Ginny looked up at her mom and shook her head. Her mom wiped her eyes and kissed her forehead. Molly quickly said "now let's finish cleaning before everyone gets back. Go wipe your eyes honey and I'll get started in her. Don't worry I am sure you will figure things out in time. I love you Ginny!" "I love you to mom." She walks away to fix herself up. As she walks out of the bathroom she hears someone talking in the kitchen. She stops and listens. "What are you doing here?" Molly says with an angry voice. "Haven't you done enough damage?" "I came to apologies to you. I hate what I did. Please forgive me." "I don't think I can. But it's not my choice to forgive you. The person you want to say that too is not here. So please leave." "I know I deserve that but I am sorry. You have to believe me. I didn't mean to do that. But I will leave. Good day"

Molly starts talking to herself under her breath where Ginny wouldn't hear her. She was so in to what she was doing that she didn't hear Harry and the others come back in. "mom what's for lunch I'm starving?" but she didn't hear him she was still concern about the unexpected visitor she just had. "Ron she don't look to happy. Wonder what got her upset?" "I don't know Harry. It's not like her to be like this. Let's go clean up maybe she will be in a better mood when we are done."

After everyone ate lunch Ginny called harry to the backroom. "Harry I have to talk to you." "Yes my dear what's going on?" Harry replied to her. "Well I'm not sure how to say this….. I have been giving some thought about us." "Ginny what's wrong? You can tell me anything." "I know Harry…. I think…. I mean I want to go and search for myself. I have been feeling like I don't belong here…." Harry cuts her off. "But you do... This is your home. Why would you think you don't belong here? That is just rubbish." "It's not I don't belong here it's that I don't think I want this type of life. I don't want to be a house wife that don't go anywhere or do anything. I want to travel; I want to be able to go anywhere to do anything I want. I feel like I can't. I feel lost." She turns and looks out the window. "I want to be free like that bird." She says while pointing at it. When she turns back to Harry he sees her eyes are filled with tears. He reaches out and wipes the tears away. "Is that what you really want?" he says with a sad voice. Ginny nods her head yes and puts her hand on his. "Harry please doesn't think that I don't love you. I do. But I just don't feel ready for this commitment. ""Is it something I did?" Harry says. "No. it wasn't you. I just have been thinking about everything that has happen. And I just want to go live my life while I can. I might not have a tomorrow so I just want to live life as much as I can. We seen so many deaths and it made me think about what I would love to do." "Ginny I love you. I know a lot of people died to save me. And I'm sorry for that. But I don't want to lose you as well." "Harry you won't lose me. We can still be friends. I just feel I don't want to be tide down. You deserve better than what I can give you. There is someone out there that is ready to settle down and be what you want and need. I am just not ready for it. Please understand I do love you. I just need to start living my life the way I see it in my dreams." And as she says that she gets up and heads towards the door. Before she walks out she turns and looks at Harry and gives him a smile. "Harry you have showed me how it is to feel loved. And I'm grateful for that. Now I want excitement. I love you harry." "I love you too. I understand. I will pack up and leave tomorrow. I hope you find whatever you are looking for." "Thank you Harry." She says and then walks out the door. He puts his head in his hands and starts to cry.


End file.
